Who's Your Papi?
by FetlifeAtTwilight
Summary: Every political figure has their skeletons and this Senator just likes to play Daddy. Enter the call girl, a woman who gives men exactly what they want. A Fetlife At Twilight Contest entry.


**Pairing if applicable: ExB****  
><strong>**Title: Who's your Papi?****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do ****not own. SM does.****  
><strong>**Brief FFnet Summary: Every political figure has their skeletons and this Senator just likes to play Daddy. Enter the call girl, a woman who gives men exactly what they want. "I would give him what he wanted and what he didn't even know he wanted then, hook, line, sinker, he would be mine."**

I looked at myself challengingly, naked, in the full-length mirror, searching for aspects to improve and refine. My job required that I looked nothing less than perfect and I would hate to disappoint my boss just because a sense of complacency. I didn't have an athletic build, but I wasn't a stick - straight up and straight down. My body was soft with just the right amount of curves to grip tightly in your hands as you bent me over and had your wicked way with me.

I was a wet dream, a dirty little secret that got you hot and bothered, someone with whom you could be anyone and not be judged for it. I was, in all actuality, a call girl.

I prided myself on my body, though its upkeep wasn't cheap. There was the spa, to have everything plucked, waxed, massaged and buffed. The salon for manicures, pedicures and having my hair touched up. My membership to the private gym downtown to keep my figure. The lingerie and the expensive clothes to give the impression of class. It wasn't cheap but my job required me to look that way, payed for me to do it without leaving me bankrupt and working the street corners.

Everything I had done was designed to give men exactly what they wanted. Whether it was a hard fucking over a desk, or sweet sex on the bed, maybe even some fantasy they wanted fulfilled or a fetish they don't want their wives to know about, I gave them what they wanted, what they paid for.

I slid my thong up my legs, deciding that my body was good enough - at least for today - and did up the clasp of my bra. White, flared pants with a matching jacket and a red top hugged my body perfectly as I pulled on red heels.

One glance at my clock told me that if I didn't leave now, I would be late for lunch. I cursed quietly and checked my makeup and hair quickly in the mirror before grabbing my clutch and exiting my apartment.

I took the stairs, only needing to go down one flight, and left my building.

"Miss Swan. " James, the doorman leered as he moved to hail me a cab.

"James," I replied, my tone telling him just how uninterested I was in making any sort of conversation with him. It wasn't that I didn't like him because behind the creepy exterior was a nice guy, but being propositioned by your doorman every other day does get tiring.

There was really no polite way to tell him that he couldn't afford me.

He could look, but he couldn't touch.

A cab pulled up and James opened the door for me, sarcastically tipping his hat as I slid into it. His eyes twinkled with amusement and I wondered, for what must have been the hundredth time, how he even kept his job.

The drive to The Olive Garden was thankfully quicker than usual and I managed to sit opposite my lunch partner - and also my boss - with one minute to spare.

"You're late," she murmured, not even bothering to look up from her Blackberry. I rolled my eyes discreetly and picked up the menu that still lay on the table.

"I've already ordered for the both of us because some people arrive at their destinations on time," she added dryly and I let out a sigh, placing the menu back on the table and waiting for her to look at me. She placed her phone on the table next to her and looked up at me, one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows raised.

Her scarlet lips pursed slightly as she regarded me, running her eyes over my appearance to make sure it was Renata Hale approved.

"I have a job for you," she finally said just as the waiter came with our food. I silently praised her for picking the parmesan and basil chicken salad for me.

I had worked with Ms. Hale for the last three years. I had been fresh out of college with a useless degree in English Literature and student loans longer than the broom I used to hit the neighbors cat with when it sat outside my window at night meowing.

She owned the Blossoms Escort Company along with her sister Rosalie, who worked on the more business side of things with background checks and making sure the clients paid before they met the girl.

I had started out small with the easy requests of dinner companions, boring accountants and the like. I had proved my worth enough over the years to be granted the high profilers who came to the company. The kind of men who needed you to sign a nondisclosure agreement before they would even being to think about going any further.

"What kind of job?" I asked rather interested, as I started eating. I had been low on clients as of late and the amount of duds I had been with was starting to get high. It didn't matter if you were the fucking president with a nine-inch cock. If you didn't know how to use your dick, what was the point in having it?

"A Senator," she murmured, a sly grin on her face. I paused with my fork halfway to my mouth and raised my eyebrows.

"Tell me more," I urged, unable the hide the interest in my tone.

She smirked and picked up her phone. "I've e-mailed you his file."

I took my phone out and scrolled through my emails. I sucked in a sharp breath as my eyes started scanning the information. I looked over my phone at her and mouthed, "Senator Cullen!"

Senator Edward Anthony Cullen was one of youngest Senators to be elected, being only thirty-three. He was handsome, confident, cocky and could charm a snake right out of his skin.

She nodded. "I had the pleasure of speaking to his PA yesterday. It seems the Senator has a skeleton in his closet. Once you've signed the contract, I'll tell you all about him."

...

White Mary Jane pumps. _Check._

Pink stockings with white bows at the top. _Check._

White garters. _Check._

White, ruffled panties. _Check._

Too small and too tight pink, poofy dress with a corset top. _Check._

Pigtails done up in white ribbon. _Check._

I smirked to myself in the mirror; someone obviously liked to play Daddy.

Renata and I had talked at length with Rosalie about my client, working out any and all kinks in the contract. The discretion needed for this was of the utmost importance and he had not hesitated in paying me a pretty penny to make sure I was accommodating of his needs.

I had no problems whatsoever with this and I had spent the day preparing for it, getting my mind in the right place to completely immerse myself in my role. I'd read up on the Senator, searching through his history for any little extra tidbits to make this afternoon better than any other call girl had given him so far.

I would give him what he wanted and what he didn't even know he wanted, then hook, line, sinker, he would be mine.

He wouldn't think twice about calling me the next time he was in this part of town and before you knew it, the digits in my bank would grow bigger and a satisfied Senator would represent the State.

I wouldn't lie and say the secrecy of it didn't excite me. Knowing the potential dangers to his career and to my reputation, never mind the reputation of my company, had me a little wet between the thighs.

I liked sex. It was the reason I picked this job out of all the others. Long working hours for meager pay had just never been my thing. I was all about instant gratification, so when I had found out about Blossoms Escort Company, I had not hesitated to make an appointment to get a job there.

Three steady raps on the hotel room door told me that he had arrived. I walked over to the door and peered through the peephole, just to be certain. Tall six foot three build hidden underneath his suit, slicked back brown hair, chiseled jaw and sunglasses.

He looked rather at ease, standing in the hallway waiting for a call girl to let him in. I took in a deep, cleansing breath, leaving me, Isabella Swan, behind and adopting the character of his little girl.

I opened the door and he immediately stepped in, his eyes darkening as they raked over my body. I closed the door behind him and wasted no time in wrapping my arms around his waist and looking up at him from under my eyelashes, my bottom lip poised in a slight pout.

"I've missed you, Papi," I murmured in a small, sweet voice. His eyebrows rose slightly in surprise and I congratulated myself on doing my research and finding out about the many summers he spent in Italy with his grandparents.

His arms snaked around me, dipping underneath the hem of my dress and palming the cheeks of my ass over my panties.

"Have you now?" he purred, his voice low and dripping with sex. I nodded, jutting out my bottom lip further. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?" His gaze penetrated me deeply as he stared into my eyes for a long moment.

"On your knees," he ordered with a swat on my ass and I wasted no time in falling to my knees, making my face level with his crotch. I could see the outline of his cock protunding through his slacks and I licked my lips in anticipation.

He let out a groan and I peered up at him, my expression expectant. He reached down to his belt, slowly unhooking it before popping open the button of his slacks and sliding the zipper down.

"Do you want to suck my cock, Bellezza?" he questioned, letting his pants fall down around his ankles to reveal the fact that he wore no underwear. His erection bobbed against his stomach, thick, long, and hard, and I prayed that he knew how to use it.

I nodded enthusiastically and he placed one hand on my head and the other went to grip himself.

"Open up," he ordered, his fingers flexing around his cock as pre-cum glistened and dripped from the swollen tip. I opened my mouth as wide as it would go, my plump lips parted as I practically salivated at the thought of feeling him hard and throbbing against my tongue. He groaned as he dragged his cock along my cheek and traced my lips with it, leaving behind a trail of pre-cum.

He shifted his position slightly before sliding the wet tip between my lips. I could feel his eyes on me as he pushed himself, inch by inch, into my mouth. "Suck," he demanded and I immediately did as I was told.

I licked, sucked and ran my tongue all over him enthusiastically as his hips started rocking, slowly pushing more of his cock down my throat. "So good, Bellezza," he growled out, thrusting harder. "I want to fuck your mouth. Can I? Will you let Papi fuck your mouth?"

I nodded as much as I could with his cock in my mouth and he placed both hands on my head and thrust deep into my mouth. I hollowed out my cheeks as he let his head fall back and his hips thrust into my mouth. He grunted and groaned as bulging veins along his cock throbbed with blood against my tongue, the musky taste of his pre-cum saturating my taste buds.

It didn't take him long to come, his hands forcing my mouth to take nearly all of him into it as he ejaculated, his cum pulsing down my throat in three, long spurts.

"That's it, Bellezza, take it all. Swallow my cum."

He shuddered in pleasure as I gagged convulsively around him, forcing myself to relax enough to swallow all that he gave me. He moved back to lean against the door behind him when he had calmed, making his cock slip out of my mouth. His eye closed momentarily as his chest heaved and I couldn't help but feel slightly smug as I sat back on my haunches.

"Up," he growled a second later, catching me off guard, and I scrambled to my feet. "You've been a very good girl, Bellezza, and you will be rewarded for that later. But right now, I want you to undress me."

I pushed his suit jacket over his shoulders without hesitation, causing it to fall to the floor and started in on the buttons of his shirt. He grasped my wrist when I tugged fustratedly on one of the buttons.

"Carefully," he murmured. "I can't leave here looking scruffy now, can I?" He paired his words with an amused smirk and I bit down on my lip coyly before going back to his buttons...carefully.

I undressed him, taking the time to run my hands over his muscled body. I piled his clothes neatly on the chair in the corner and placed his shoes underneath it.

"Thank you," he murmured, his eyes following my every move.

"I didn't get a good look at you before I got distracted," he said as he motioned with his hand for me to give him a spin. I stood in the middle of the room and turned around slowly, my hands above my head.

"Do my clothes please you, Papi?" I asked innocently once I had completed a full circle.

"Very much so," he drawled, "very much so."

He walked toward me, his muscles coiled and his stance predatory. He ran his lips along my jaw, nipping and sucking at the skin as he pushed me backwards towards the bed.

I stumbled as my knees hit the end of the bed and he spun me round. "Hands flat on the bed," he said authoritatively and I bent down and did as I was told.

He flipped my skirt up and dipped his hands underneath my panties, kneading the flesh of my plump, firm ass before slipping down to my dripping pussy. "You're not so innocent, are you, my little girl?" he purred. "Did sucking my cock make you wet, Bellezza?"

I nodded, my breaths becoming shallow as his fingers teased my folds. His hand came down sharply on my ass, causing a small shriek to leave my lips. "Answer me."

"Yes, Papi," I mewled, "it made me so wet."

He groaned at my words and kicked my legs further apart before rubbing his renewed erection against my ass. "Would you like Papi to fuck your wet pussy? Is that what my little girl would like?" he asked as I pressed my ass back into him, encouraging his movements.

I nodded and his hand came down on my ass hard. "Answer me," he growled, "and don't make me tell you again."

"I'm sorry, Papi. Please fuck me."

He tugged my wet panties aside, revealing my pink, glistening pussy and I heard the sound of a condom wrapper being opened as he prepared himself to take me.

He gave me absolutely no warning as he placed his tip at my entrance and slammed into me.

I dug my hands into the sheets to keep from falling over as my chest arched forwards and a loud moan escaped me. His hands gripped my hips tightly as he pulled them back with every thrust, his cock pistoning in and out of my pussy as he pounded into me.

His hand slapped the round globe of my ass, alternating from the curve to the center, and I jerked against him, forcing him even deeper inside me. "Who's your Papi, little girl? Tell me who your Papi is."

"You," I moaned out, panting as I tried to breathe with the corset digging into my chest. "You're my Papi."

His thrusts were fast and deep as he rammed into me, his balls slapping against my ass with each one. Wetness trickled down my thighs and I was surprised at how close I was already.

"Beg for my cock," he snarled, his hands tugging at my pigtails like reins, forcing my head back. "Beg for me to come inside you."

"Please, Papi," I begged, my body quivering and my muscles spasming around him as I desperately pleaded, "Come inside me. Your little girl wants to feel her Papi come deep inside her. Please."

He reached around me and pinched my swollen clit between his fingers. "Come now," he ordered and a small scream left my lips as my walls gripped him tightly, milking his cock. My juices flooded out of me and down my thighs as my orgasm washed over me.

His erratic thrusts stilled soon after my orgasm had started and he shuddered behind me as he came.

I fell face first into the bed, my arms too shaky to hold me up, as my feet somehow stayed planted on the ground. I felt him exit my body just before my legs gave out and he caught them. He picked me up, laying me on my back among the pillows before he disappeared into the bathroom to discard the condom.

The mattress dipped as he climbed up on it and crawled up my body so that he hovered over me. He pushed my sweaty hair off my face and placed a kiss on my forehead.

He captured my lips in a harsh kiss, his tongue wasting no time in dominating my mouth. I gripped his hair in my hands, tugging at the disheveled locks as a quiet moan left my lips.

His lips hunted down across my jaw to my neck, licking and sucking at the skin there before continuing down.

I squirmed as his tongue slipped under the bodice of the corset, dipping to lick up the sweat between my plump, perky tits which threatened to spill over the fabric. A whimper escaped me as he pulled out the bow at the front, loosening the corset slightly.

"Shhh," he crooned, "let Papi take care of you."

He loosened it enough for him to pull my tits out the top, causing them to bounce and shake as they spilled forward, the nipples swollen and aching for his touch. He dove down, suckling on one while kneading the other. I arched into him, my back bowing as he lavished my tits with attention. His tongue circled my nipple before his teeth clamped down gently on it.

I gasped, bucking my hips upwards and kicking my legs out as pleasure shot through me. He plucked and pinched my other nipple before squeezing my tit and watching the excess supple flesh spill out of his hand.

The plump, ripe flesh of my tits was pliable under his talented hands, manipulating themselves to his touch, as he gripped their supple globes.

They heaved in his palms, my swollen nipples wet with his saliva and my skin flushed.

"Please, Papi," I begged; unashamed as I squirmed and rubbed my legs together to try and relieve the ache that had started in my dripping, wet pussy.

"Would you like to have your reward for sucking my cock earlier, Bellezza?" he asked, pulling back.

I nodded enthusiastically, my lips parted and my clit throbbing. "Yes, please, Papi."

He smiled at me and sat back on his heels. "Well then, you're going to have to help me get you out of this dress."

I slid out from underneath him and stood up, my back facing the bed. "There are hooks in the back," I told him.

I barely held in my sigh of relief when the corset was no longer restricting my breathing and the dress fell at my feet.

His hands ran over the expanse of my back, tracing patterns in it as they got lower and lower.

"Take off your panties and garters, but leave the stockings and heels on," he instructed and I unhooked my garters and pulled my panties down, making sure to bend at the waist so that he got a good view of my ass. He ran a hand across it, palming it before spreading my cheeks apart and sliding a finger into my crack to press against my puckered hole.

He groaned loudly as I mewled and pressed back against him.

He muttered something about next time and came around to stand in front of me. His hands played with my tits before he sank to his knees.

"Sit," he ordered.

I sat down quickly on the edge of the bed and he widened my legs, making the swollen, pink flesh of my wet pussy part. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he ducked down and started to lick my juices off my thighs. His tongue teased me as it slipped over my bare folds, lapping up the juices but never entering my pussy.

"Oh, Papi," I moaned out desperately and he took that as his cue to attack my pussy. His lips wrapped around my plump clit, sucking it into his mouth and pressed a finger into my entrance.

This man did not do things halfway.

He licked and sucked my pussy as I gyrated against his face, my hands gripping his hair tightly. My head fell back and I just basked in the feeling of pleasure zipping through me.

Two fingers thrust in and out of me, curling as they reached my g-spot and brushing against it. His tongue circled my clit, lapping at the juices flowing freely as they spilled from me. He hummed against my pussy and I gasped as the vibrations ran through me.

My thighs shook around his head and my lips parted as orgasm number two washed over me. Small whimpers and moans left me as my body shuddered against his face.

He lapped up the juices of my orgasm before pulling back and standing up, his erection hard and thick. I couldn't help but internally congratulate him on his recovery time as he placed a foot flat on the bed next to my body, making his erection level with my face.

"Look what you've done to Papi," he scolded, fisting his cock and stroking it slowly, the wet skin reddened and bulging. "You've made him hard again. What do you intend to do about it?"

I looked up at him beneath my eyelashes and chewed on my bottom lip coyly like I was contemplating his question. "Can his little girl suck on Papi's cock?" I asked timidly like I was afraid he would say no.

His chest rumbled with a growl. "You're such a little cock-slut, begging to suck on Papi's cock like that. Open wide and Papi will give you what you wish for."

I opened my mouth obediently and he pressed forward, slipping his cock between my lips. His hands untied the ribbons in my hair and undid my pigtails before wrapping his fist around my hair tightly and yanking my closer.

I moaned around him as he started guiding my head along his length as he thrust into my mouth. I sucked and licked as much as I could, running my tongue over him and hollowing out my cheeks as my hands rested on his thighs.

I moved one of them down to between his legs and massaged his balls, causing him to gasp in surprise, and used the other to grip him at the base of his cock. He hissed as I scraped my teeth gently along the length before letting my tongue dip under the skin at the tip.

"Good girl," he encouraged, his voice low and gravely. "Give Papi the relief he needs."

I breathed heavily through my nose as I took him down my throat, working to relax myself enough so as not to gag. My scalp burned deliciously as he tugged my head backwards and forwards, taking his pleasure from me as his chest glistened with sweat and his muscles flexed.

His brow was furrowed with concentration, his jade eyes dark, as he focused all his attention on enjoying the pleasure I was giving him.

His stamina had increased from coming twice already and ten minutes later, he was still thrusting in my mouth. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped because my jaw was tired and quivered as it threatened to lock. My eyes met his with a silent plea and he brushed the backs of his knuckles over my cheek.

"I'm nearly there, Bellezza," he soothed as he throbbed in my mouth. His thrusts became more erratic and a minute later, he came down my throat in three long spurts. I could feel his nails digging into my scalp as he snarled out curses and expletives. He slipped out of my mouth when he regained control of his body before collapsing on the bed beside me, his eyes closed and his chest heaving.

I let myself enjoy his naked body for a moment before heading to the bathroom where I had left my bag. I closed the door behind me and took out my mouthwash and toothpaste.

No matter what anyone tells you, ejaculate never tastes one hundred percent nice. Sure, some guys tasted were nicer than others, but at the end of the day, it was still jizz.

I slipped out of the stockings and heels before taking a new underwear set and slid on my bra and panties. I wore a red, plaid, shirt dress with a thick brown belt and cowboy boots.

Unconventional? Sure.

Comfy as hell? That too.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and placed my big Gucci sunglasses on my nose before exiting the bathroom and picking up my clothes strewn on the floor. The Senator didn't seem be in any hurry to leave as he sat reclined against the headboard in only his slacks. He raised an eyebrow at my clothes but didn't comment.

"We should do this again some time," he said languidly, his body relaxed and sated.

I smirked, "Sure, you know who to call. Just ask for Isabella."

I made my way over to the door opened it, ready to step out. "Oh and Senator..." I said, looking over my shoulder at him, a cheeky grin playing on my lips "...you definitely have my vote." I shot him wink, which he smirked and chuckled at, before I slipped out the door and closed it behind me. I dug my phone out from the bottom of my bag and rung my boss to check in as I walked down the hall.

_"Hello, Rosalie speaking."_

"Hey Rose, I'm just checking in to tell you that my assignment was completed without any difficulties." I spoke in code because while people accepted that we existed, the hate and disgust people projected when they knew what we were was off putting, to say the least.

In places like hotels, the term "the walls have ears" was very true and we didn't want our favorite Senator to have to bite any bullets that would fly his way if this got out.

_"Good, the money has already been wired to your account. Did you put in a good word for the company for future reference?" _I refrained from rolling my eyes, even though she asked the same question every time someone big was on my client list.

"You know me, Rose, I'm not a salesperson. He did say that he wanted to see me again, if that's any consolation. He was very satisfied and happy. I'm sure he'll pitch the company to all his friends."

We continued talking for a while, discussing the dates when I had to meet my clients to make sure none of them were overlapping or on days I wanted for myself.

The sun was setting by the time I got back to my apartment and I drew myself a bath, wanting to soak my deliciously sore muscles. As much as I hated to say it, getting two orgasms in one sitting didn't happen as often as I would have liked. The kind of men I serviced were either givers or takers. Some liked to give orgasms like they grew on trees, others just wanted a willing body to get their rocks off on.

Not as glamorous as everyone liked to think, but there were some real gems out there, like the Senator.

Calm, authoritative, and knew exactly what he wanted. I liked that in a man and I had high hopes for our next meeting.

I really did not mind being his little girl and as a smile spread across my face, I knew I had found a new Daddy in the Senator.

...

**Papi = Daddy**

**Bellezza = Beauty.**


End file.
